Happy Birthday, Belinda
by Korianna
Summary: An Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic. OC Belinda x Levi. I short fic I wrote, pretty much plotless smut. Enjoy


I had never once thought of my Captian in such a way until that night.

It was my birthday, and no one else knew. Not that they didn't care, that was far from the truth. It was that I didn't care. I had no one else to love, my family taken from me when I was only 13. I was turning 19, and I felt no different then I had the day before. I wasn't expecting anything from anyone, but I was deeply surprised when someone had said something. After the morning breifing I was held at the table by Captian Erwin. He smiled warmly at me, which always seemed to comfort me. He seemed like a genueine man.

"It has come to my attention that today is your birthday. Normally I would announce this at breifing, but something tells me you don't want anyone else to know." He began, his tone professional. I listen to him intently.

"But I believe that one should always celebrate their birthday, doesn't matter what circumstances. Even if the world is on the brink of extinction." He jokes, flashing a charming smile. I return the gesture, although feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Anyhow, I wanted to recognize this day, and wish you a happy birthday, Belinda." He finishes, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Captian." I smile softly, before we both stand. He dismisses me and I continue on with my day, finishing my chores earlier than any of the other cadets.

I changed and toke a quick shower, heading back into the common area with a journal of mine. I toke a seat on the cushioned loveseat, flipping the book open and finding a clear page. I didn't write, but I was exceptionally good at illustration. I decided upon the large trees and fields in the meadows we rode in on the way here, sketching out the beginnings of the scene with the blunt pencil in my hand. I began to get to immursed in my art that I had failed to notice the presence behind me, watching as I sketched in the bark on the tree.

"You're quite good." A voice commented from behind me. I jumped, startled by the sudden sound. I quickly shut the book and turn enough to see who the person was. To my great suprise, Captian Levi stood behind me, his hands behing his back as he watches.

"Did I inturrupt? I can leave if you wish." He comments, noticing my sudden uncomfortable posture. I quickly move to stand, placing my right hand on my chest in the shape of a fist.

"No sir, I was just spending a little time drawing. I finished with my daily tasks and figured there wouldn't be a problem." I quickly state. He motions me to sit,

"Please, take a seat." I do as I'm told, setting the journal down on my lap. Captian Levi walks around the loveseat, taking the seat beside me. I'm curious now as to what he was doing here as he turns to look at me.

"Happy birthday, Belinda. I noticed it was today, and decided to wish you well." He starts, and I am a little shocked.

"T-thank you, Captian." I simply reply. What else was there to say?

"I know that you have gone though alot of toubles these past years, and I can relate to you in that way. Losing your parents at such a young age can be very troubling, especially in times like these. I want you to know that you have a family here. People who truely care about you, and some who even love you." He explains.

"Captian...That means quite a lot to me." I say, almost a whisper. People here...Love me? I had never thought about anyone here in that aspect.

He looks at me a moment, his eyes catching the necklace that hangs on my neck. It was a bare chain, the only thing my mother could afford for me with our meager salary.

"Will you hand me your necklace?" He asks, motioning for the chain. I give him a questioning look, my fingers tracing the chain before I move to unhook it, handing it to him hesitantly. He looks over the chain, before taking one hand and digging around in his pocket. I was confused, until he found what he was looking for.

It was a little charm. A set of wings made out of silver, and it was no bigger than my palm. He takes the charm and laces the chain through the hole, taking both ends of the necklace and evening it out, before moving towards me. I quickly pick my hair up, holding it as he lays it around my neck, fastening the hook in place. Sitting back, he admires the charm, adding life to the bland chain. I smile then, fondling the little wings before looking up at him. He wore a small smile on his lips, almost un-noticable.

"It adds a little more life, don't you think?" He asks, admiring the charm around my thin neck. I nod, agreeing.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you so much, Captian..This means so much." I whisper.

"Thank you, Belinda. For coming here with us to fight. You are a fantastic at what you do, and I want you to know that I appreciate everything."

It was all so unexpected, especially from this man. He was my Captian. He was a cold, mean man who seemed like he had no life in him. But I see something in him now. He cared, about everyone he works with, everyone who depends on him. He was so much more then that emotionless man who he made himself out to be. But this showed me something I hadn't seen in years. Thoughtfulness, Care, and what seemd to be truely, emotion.

"Belinda." He says, catching my attention. I had dazed off, staring at the charm in deep thought. I quickly look up,

"My apologies, Captian. I-"

"Please, call me Levi." I stopped talking, I was shocked. "I think you are fantastic...Everything about you has caught me, and I feel like I am infatuated with you.." He whispers, reaching a hand out to gently cup my cheek. I feel my blood heat as he touches me.

"You are appreciated, much more than you know.." He breathes, leaning closer towards me now. I still had my fingers on the charm, tighter now as I felt his breath against my lips. His eyes were down to slits now, still watching my expression as he closes the small distance to press his lips against mine. I stiffen, not sure what to do at this moment. I had never kissed a man before. He shifts a little closer, taking his free hand to gently touch mine, which were still on the charm. He gets me to let it go, before smoothly sliding his fingers between mine, entertwining our hands. I let my eyes drift shut, before pressing back, my fingers tightening around his. He breaks away the slightest, before returning to my lips, this time letting his tongue drag along my lips. I gasp, taken off guard by his bold move.

He takes the chance and darts his tongue in my mouth, dancing with mine. I can taste his mouth, like mint tea. It was almost addicting, I think as I attempt to mimmick his movements. The hand that was caressing my cheek moves to slide through the long, thick hair that adorned my head. He gently grasps the tousled, black locks as he twists his tongue around mine, elicting a soft moan from me. It was at that moment he decided to break the embrace, leaving his hand in my hair, he locks his eyes with mine. I stare into his intimidating, grey eyes as he speaks low.

"If you wish to further this..Come to my room tonight. Past curfew, I will be waiting." He states, before suddenly moving away and standing, leaving the room shortly after.

I sat on that loveseat, my eyes wide as I touched my fingers against my lips, completely bewildered. Captian Levi...He was something I had not seen. Someone I had never even thought of that way. I still felt the heat of his breath against my lips now, as I thought over his offer. I began to feel conflicted, my emotions stirring like mad. I was now sitting in that same spot, my knees brought to my chin, where I rested my head. My hands were running through my hair nervously. Captian Levi was an attractive man, yes. He was taller than I, his intimidating gaze always caught my attention. I all so suddenly had a burning desire to go to his room, to experience more of the electric sensations that he so easily brought forward in me.

I had made my decision by 6.

I stood infront of his bedroom door. It was 12:34 when I last checked. It had taken me 6 hours to gain the courage and strength that brought me to this mans door. He was something else, and someone much older than I. I felt the butterflies fly rampant in my stomach, making my knees weak, my heart race. It took all the strength in my body to raise my fist, and gently knock on the door. I toke a deep breath as I waited for the door to open, revealing Levi in his sleeping clothes; A large, v necked shirt and a pair of grey flannels. He looked very different outside of his uniform.

"So you came after all." He remarks, I feel a blush creep on my cheeks as he looks me over. "Please, come in." Motioning me into the room. I enter, and turn, seeing him shut the door and turn the lock. My heart was pounding as I waited for what, I didn't know. I had never done this sort of thing before.

"Take a seat." He motions to the small sofa in the corner of the room. I do so, looking around the small room. There were no decorations on the walls, or pictures of any sort. It was your typical base room. I watch him as he takes the seat beside me, his attention fully on my presence.

"Are you sure that you wish to do this?" He asks, his voice was low again as he reaches a hand out to touch my neck. I try my hardest to calm my pounding heart as I squeak an answer out.

"Yes, Capti-"

"It's Levi.." He corrects me, moving in and pressing his lips against mine.

It was so sudden, taking me off guard as his tongue makes quick work on my lips, coaxing me to part. _Levi_...

He didn't waste time, asking no more questions as he kissed me fiercly. His hand running through my hair while the other occupied my waist, caressing me through my uniform. I reached my own arms out, wrapping them around his neck and kissing him back, getting a feel for his motions. His arm snakes around my waist then, and in one swift movement he had me straddling his waist, my knees on either side of his hips. One hand began to make quick work of the buttons on my uniform, while the other firmly grasped my ass, emitting a soft moan. This man was so much more experienced than I, only having one sexual encounter..But I wanted him so bad.

"Hnn..Levi." I breathe, as he parts my blouse and runs a hand up the smooth skin there. He breaks our kiss, his lips leaving to kiss down my jaw and neck, nipping the skin here and there. I could feel him suck harshly in some spots, sure to leave bruises later. Like he was marking me..Another gasp from my lips as he sucks on the injunction of my neck and shoulder, sending shivers down my spine and heat in my stomach. My fingers ran through his short, black locks as he nips the spot after, and I moaned.

"I need you..Now." I hear him breathe against my skin, both his arms tight around my waist now, pulling me down on his ever growing erection.

"Then..What're you waiting for?" I whisper. He takes that as his motive, suddenly tightening his arms around me and lifting us off the sofa. I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist as he walks me over to the mattress that sat on the opposite side of the room. Gently he sets me down, his eyes never leaving mine as he pushes my legs apart, taking his place between. I feel my face grow hot as his hand touches my knee, sliding further up as his face came closer to mine. He embraces me in another deep kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth as his hands roamed my slender body.

I slowly lost my clothes, as Levi took his time slipping the blouse off my shoulders, pulling my pants down my slender legs, unhooking my bra which he casually threw aside. I was left in my panties, my legs kept apart by the knee which settled between them. My hands were on either side of my head now, held down by the wrists while Levi attacked my mouth. I wanted him so bad, but he was teasing me now, gently pushing his knee closer to my center, his mouth leaving mine to bite my neck again. My breath was ragged and harsh, my face flushed as I fought the urge to beg him.

"Ahh...L-Levi.." It came out as a soft moan, as he ran his tongue over the place he had just bitten. His grey eyes caught mine, which were glazed with lust and desire. He seemed to have caught my motion, sitting back on his knees he released my wrists. I stay there though, watching him above me as he pulled his shirt off over his head. What lay underneath was a very lean, toned body. His muscles were well defined, and smooth. Except for the numerous amounts of scars and bruises that adorned his body. I reached a hand out, tracing a long scar that ran from his collarbone, to the middle of his stomach. I had scars as well, but no where near as many as this man..

"Levi.." I whisper, looking over his body. He shushes me though, running a hand through my hair as he kisses me softly on the lips.

"No need." He knew what I was going to say, and he didn't want to hear the pity. I didn't blame him.

He removed my panties, hooking them in his fingers and sliding them down my legs. I blushed furiously as he scanned my body, finally able to see the full of it. I fought the urge to cover myself up, and watched nervously as Levi removed his pants, showing he wasn't wearing any underwear, and that he was _very_ well endowed. I swallow deeply, suddenly very nervous. I had only done this once before, and he wasn't anywhere near Levi's status.

"I won't hurt you...Unless you want me to." He adds, and I couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corner of my lips.

"O-Okay.." He gently grasps my waist then, pulling me closer towards him. I reach an arm out, grasping the back of his neck as he gently prods my entrance. Gritting my teeth I feel him push forward, forcing his manhood inside my tight walls. I cry out, nails digging into the skin of his neck as he suddenly jerks forward, burying himself to the hilt. His face was contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Hah...You're _really_ tight.." He breathes, fighting his instinct to thrust. I try to relax my muscles, to give him some room to breathe, but I just felt so _full_.

"Please..Just move. I'll get used to it." I tell him under deep breaths.

And that was all the assurance the man needed before pulling back, and slamming into me, his length almost to large to handle. I'm positive my nails broke the skin on his neck and shoulders, but at that moment I was not concerned about his well being. I cried out, my toes curling in pain as he repeated the action, a loud smack to accompany the sensation of being filled to the brim. It really was unlike anything I had ever felt before; It was so painful, feeling him pull back and thrust forward, quickly creating a smooth, fast routine. I swear I could feel him in my stomach. But it was also..Pleasurable. The feeling of him, his hands on my body, his lips on my skin..Claiming me. I started to moan, gasping and groaning softly while I threw my head back, gripping his body and enjoying the ride.

Levi's composure was long gone, replaced by the primal urge to simply _fuck_. His hair was a mess, sticking to his forehead due to the sweat beading on his brow, as well as his body. He was grunting, groaning and moaning as he gripped my waist, admiring the view of my curved backside and narrow hips. He was pulling me back, one hand on my hip, the other tangled in my thick, black locks. The obscene _smack!_ of my ass against his hips fueled him to go harder, to make me beg for more. My fingers gripped the sheets as I buried my face in the soft fabric, my cries of pleasure growing as he pounded me from behind.

"I want to hear you when you moan." He demands, pulling on my hair. I quickly obey, snapping straight and gasping in pleasure. He leaned over my shoulder, his hand still in my hair as he turns my face, smashing his lips against mine in a sloppy kiss. I breathe out curses and obscene nonesence as he breaks away, kissing my neck and shoulder. His hand leaves my hair, slyly snaking around my waist to rub the little nub between my legs. I let out a deep moan, not expecting the tingling sensation that emerged from my core where he touched me. It brought me so much closer to the edge.

"Hnn! L-Levi..I'm gonna-" I begin, my breath shaken and rough. He grunts in response, appearently close to his own release. I gripped the sheets tighter, feeling the sensations rattle my body, and I feel as though I'm going to rapture.

"Not..Yet." He grunts, taking a hand to the back of my neck he pushes my face against the soft mattress, pulling my hips to bring my ass higher, at a different angle. I couldn't stop the loud scream that emitted from my lips after he thrust, long and deep. It hit a spot deep inside me that made me see stars. And he knew exactly where to find it.

I start moaning his name, begging for him to go harder, _deeper_. He never failed to provide. Before I knew it I was seeing stars again, this time hitting me with such a rush I actually screamed. My toes curled tightly, my fingers gripping the sheets until they turned white. Instinctivly I pushed my hips back against his sharp movements, letting the intense wave of pleasure wash me over. Levi had both hands on my waist, gripping me with such force there were sure to be bruises later. Without any warning, the man suddenly yanked me tight against his waist, burying himself deep inside with a raspy groan. I feel warmth seep through me as he brings a hand down to my neck, motioning me to raise my head. I do so, despite the feeling of sudden exhaustion, and embrace him in the kiss he demanded.

It was different this time. No biting, no tongue. Just a simple kiss on the lips as he gently caressed my now bruised body.

"You're amazing..._Belinda._" He breathes against my lips. A lazy smile pulls on my lips, as I go to kiss him again.

I lay across his chest, feeling tired, and relaxed with his arm around my waist. We were both spent, and ready for sleep as it was already 4 in the morning. I could feel Levi's fingers trace circles on my side, as he stares at the ceiling.

"So, am I only going to get this present on my birthdays?" I tease, looking up at him. And for the first time in a while, I see a smile on his lips.

"There's always holidays."


End file.
